


To Home, and Away

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia cannot stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Home, and Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a transformative work of fiction based on the television show Sons of Anarchy and the Fast and the Furious movie series.  
> Setting: Pre-canon for both.

Mia is halfway done packing when Donna arrives. She ignores her at first, focusing very hard on putting crisp folds into her shirts. One suitcase is already full of jeans and pants, and this one is all blouses and t-shirts and camisoles.

Donna watches her. Mia can feel her gaze, and doesn’t have to turn to know she’s leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, lips pressed together. Most of the time, Donna is absolutely nothing like Letty, but then there’s moments like this, when Mia is reminded she very much as a type.

Life would be easier if she didn’t find bossy, belligerent women so hot, but there it is.

Finally Donna sighs heavy and pushes all the way into the room. “You’re going back to L.A., aren’t you?”

It’s obvious what Mia’s doing, but she nods anyway and casts a quick glance at her. Donna drops her arms to her sides, hooks her thumbs in her belt loops. She shuffles one foot forward, but doesn’t come any closer.

Here’s where she’s not like Letty at all, so gentle and unsure of herself and her place in the world.

There are many things Mia could say, all sorts of reasons she’s going -- Dom’s out of jail and Letty and Leon have been busting their asses trying to keep the garage open. There’s some new kid, some genius mechanic, and Dom’s already got a line on some legit racing for everyone else and, of course, illegal things for himself. He’s keeping the books, but needs someone to run the front. She can’t even believe her brother’s free again -- but in the end, it all boils down to this: “They need me at home.”

“I thought this was home.”

It is. _Oh_ , it is. Mia’s happier here than anywhere else. But blood is thick and she can already feel the pull of Dom’s gravity. She shrugs.

“What about me?” Donna’s voice cracks, and Mia feels her heart break. Even as she turns, Donna hurries to add, “What about Opie?” As if that’s easier for her to handle, good little Catholic girl that she was, their love refracted through someone safe.

“You’ll be very happy together.” She means it, she _does_ , but it comes out way more bitter than she intended. This should be easy, considering the last time she fell in love, it was with the girl who adores her brother. And Opie is a good guy. He makes Donna deliriously happy, and Mia cares for him quite a bit herself.

It’s just -- sometimes she’s tired of it all.

But it doesn’t matter, because she’s going home and leaving Charming behind. They’ll miss her at first, but then the hole she leaves behind will fill. At least in Los Angeles, she’s a Toretto and there will always be a place for her.

“How can it be so easy for you to leave?” Donna sniffs hard and ducks her head, spilling dark hair over her face.

“Oh, baby, no.” She drops the shirt she’s folding and rushes across the couple steps separating them. Mia puts her hands on Donna, one in her hair, tilting up her head, and the other on the small of her back, pulling their bodies together. “It’s not easy. I’ll miss you so much.”

Donna’s lips tremble, and Mia can think of nothing to do but kiss them. It’s gentle at first, mostly chaste, but after a second, Donna opens her mouth and their tongues slip together. She’s a good kisser, and she angles her body even closer to Mia.

Mia’s nipples harden. She needs to pack, she’s not nearly ready and Dom expects her back immediately, but she pushes all those thoughts aside -- as well as her suitcase, not even caring how it spills onto the floor -- and takes Donna to bed.

Later, when they’re sweaty and sated and if they’ve cried a little, well, it’s all saltwater in the end, Mia holds Donna close and strokes her hair. This is it for them, she thinks, this is how she wants to say good-bye.

This and one thing more.

“Don’t be curious,” Mia says. Donna tilts her head and looks up at her, nose scrunched up in confusion, and Mia sighs. She’s been putting this off, because she’s not really sure how to say what needs to be said, but now she’s run out of time. “With Opie and Samcro. Don’t ask. Don’t let him tell you.”

Donna sits up and frowns. Her hair tumbles around her shoulders completely mussed and the sheet slips off her, leaving her distractingly naked and sexy.

“But I want to know. I love him.”

“I know you do.” Sometimes Mia thinks she does, too, but it really doesn’t matter now. She pushes on. “But baby, I promise you, you don’t want to know.” She doesn’t rehash all the things they’ve already discussed, all the secrets she’s kept for Dom and shared, at least generally, with Donna, but Donna’s expression clears.

Donna leans up and kisses her. Mia lets herself drift into the gentleness of it, the soft press of lips and the way their bodies fit together so well and the warmth of this room in her grandmother’s house which has been so much of a home for her and all the time she’s spent with this girl -- this woman -- she loves.

She cups Donna’s face and holds her close, clinging for as long as she can.


End file.
